Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One are of interest has been the development of subscription services that afford users of mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones and/or tablets) a wide range of capabilities such as making and receiving telephone and/or video calls, sending and receiving text messages (e.g., via short message service (SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS), etc.), browsing the Internet, transmitting or receiving data (e.g., mapping and/or navigation information, media, social networking updates, etc.), etc. However, modem subscriptions come with a variety of different conditions and costs associated with those conditions. As a consequence, it is almost impossible for a normal user to keep track of all the conditions and associated costs. Although some service providers have previously offered services that alert a user that his or her use of one or more subscriptions has exceeded a certain limit, in most cases, these alerts or notifications are provided after the fact and do not address all of the alternating portions of the user's subscriptions and/or usage. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that automatically monitors the subscriptions and usage of a device to optimize its use in a cost effective manner.